This invention relates to a setting for a precious stone and includes a holding body such as a jewelry part into which the stone is inserted.
Gem settings of widely varying structures formed of more or less intricately shaped holding parts are known which require substantial skill on the part of the jeweler, rendering the setting process time consuming and expensive.
In case the stone is to be set in certain non-metallic materials such as acrylic glass or other synthetic materials, the usually applicable setting techniques can find only limited application. Further, for reasons of design or aesthetic considerations, often visible parts which partially cover the stone are not always desirable.